


Daddy

by talesofakindredspirit



Category: Marvel
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, mentions of a daddy kink, rip nat, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofakindredspirit/pseuds/talesofakindredspirit
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to some major embarrassment on your part.





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but I think it’s really funny and I hope you do too, enjoy!

Tonight was girls night in the Avengers Tower. You, Nat, and Wanda had taken over this level of the building, convincing JARVIS to lock it down for the night to keep the boys out so you could have a proper ladies night. You had pushed all the furniture to the sides of the living room and created a large pillow/blanket island in the middle of the room for the three off you to lay on, watch movies, and binge on junk food.

 

You and Wanda were sprawled out on the floor, scrolling through the vast selection of movies Tony had stored on the television. Nat sat on the counter in the kitchen waiting for the popcorn to be done. Your phone rested on the counter a few feet away from her so naturally, when it began to ring she glanced over at it to see who it was.

 

“(Y/N), Tony’s calling.” She gets your attention, chuckling softly at the nickname at the top of the screen: Daddy❤️ . 

 

She tosses the phone across the room and you catch it easily. You glance down to double check the caller and you blush. Wanda senses your embarrassment and glances to your phone seeing the nickname as well but not quite understanding why you’re embarrassed until you pick up the phone call.

 

“Hi Bucky.” You mutter, avoiding eye contact with both girls. Natasha chokes on her own spit and nearly falls off the counter when she hears your greeting while Wanda roars with laughter behind you. You finish up your quick chat with your boyfriends and hang up as quickly as possible. 

 

Nat looks at you with a shit eating grin on her face. “Wow, (Y/N), I didn’t know you and Barnes were-” 

 

You interrupt her mid sentence, utterly mortified. “Shut up!” you squeak out, hiding your blushing face behind your hands. Both girls start laughing all over again and you let out a groan, flopping back onto the pillows beneath you.

 

Only girls night in the Avengers tower could start like this. 


End file.
